1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to suspension means and more particularly, an improved shock-absorbing wheel suspension assembly.
2. Prior Art
Many types of shock absorbers have been devised for vehicles. Most such shock absorbers are complicated in construction and are utilized as separate devices in addition to wheel axles and other components comprising the primary wheel suspension system for the vehicle. Moreover, the shock absorbers normally absorb shocks through the use of a single mechanism or mode of operation, e.g. resilient compression in a single plane and are subject to considerable wear and stress. Many smaller types of vehicles, such as wheeled cots, stretchers and wheel chairs incorporate ineffective or literally no shock-absorbing means whatsoever, although shock dampening means would be desireable for the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,642 discloses a novel type of wheel suspension apparatus which incorporates directly thereinto improved shock absorbing means. This shock absorbing means comprises a considerable number of interconnected components carefully fitted together to cause shock absorption and force dissipation by two separate mechanisms; namely, linear bending and torsional stressing. However, the apparatus is somewhat complicated in construction and expensive to build and maintain. Accordingly, it would therefore be desireable to be able to provide an improved unitary, simple shock absorbing wheel suspension assembly suitable for a wide variety of uses, which assembly would be less complicated and less expensive to construct and maintain.